Tibette's new beginning
by california2
Summary: This is my version of how Tina and Bette met 8 years before I hope you like it but its my first actual fanfic so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The café

"And then she left-"Alice is saying something about Gabby. I look out the window in the café and a silver BMW pulls up. The window is tinted but I can see a shadowy figure with their hands by what looks like an ear. "So I called and called but she never answered….so you know what I am done with her" Alice said. "That's what you said a month ago" I muttered softly. Alice looked as though I had slapped her across the face, "what's that supposed to mean?" I didn't know what else to say to my friend. The stranger had got out of the silver BMW, still on the phone. It's a gorgeous brunette with long curly hair. She is wearing a black pants suit and sunglasses. She walks tall- "hey what are you looking at?" Alice says interrupting my thoughts. "Nothing can we stop talking about Gabby it is bumming me out" I say still watching the brunette who is now talking to Marina, the French owner of the café. "When was the last time you heard from Shane?" Alice asked. Shane has the craziest love life I have ever seen. One night stands are her thing. She works at a hair salon 5 blocks away from the café." Yeah she is coming to my house this weekend for dinner" I said.

Saturday 1 hour before dinner.

I am cutting my beautiful bright red roses when I hear sliding doors open and shut. "Hi, beautiful day huh?" I hear myself say to whoever is on the other side of the fence. "Oh I didn't know anyone was here" the brunette said. She looked stunningly beautiful, even more then Friday. "Sorry did I scare you" I said. "No…. ok a little I just moved here" she told me as she reached out to shake my hand. "Bette porter, do you live here by yourself?" the brunette asked smiling. Her teeth sparkle when she smiles, she's like a goddess. "No I live here with my boyfriend Eric" I said. The phone rings after what feels like forever of staring at each other. "Hey I got to take that but um I'm having a dinner tonight would you like to come?" I say hoping that she would say yes. "No I don't want to intrude in your family dinner" she said running her hands thought her curly hair. "Please it isn't really a dinner it's kind of an excuse to have people over" I say trying to get her to come. "Just think about it ok and if you decide to some you know I will be over here" I say before answering the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday dinner at Tina place

"Hey guys thanks for coming" I said as everyone entered the house and I greeted them. "Has anyone seen Shane yet?" I said a little worried about my crazy friend who always shows up with a different person every time. "No need worry guys I am right here… sorry I am late but I just met the perfect girl walking down the street" Shane said walking in with this skinny blonde wearing a black dress. Shane as usual was wearing black jeans and a nice loose shirt and tie. Everyone was here including a sad mopping Alice who is still upset about the Gabby thing. Then there was a knock at the door, it was a gentle knock I couldn't tell who it was. Eric went to open it, and that was when I saw her. The brunette was wearing a different outfit then when I saw her earlier. "Sorry to interrupt" she said kind of softly. "Bette oh I'm glad you decided to come…. Um everyone this is Bette, Bette this is Alice, Shane, Marina, Dana, and my boyfriend Eric" I said introducing everyone to my new neighbor. Everyone said "Hi Bette". She looked stunningly beautiful. "Um pull up a chair and sit next to Tina" Eric said. She looked so uncomfortable so to reassure her I whispered in her ear" I am not going to bit you". She shivered and trembled as if I had said something that frightened her. So I got up to get the food and plates so we can eat. I managed to make chicken, fresh baked bread, and parmesan cheese spaghetti. And I little salad just in case Bette was a vegetarian. Then that when it hit me Shane is staring at Bette and i think i know where i remember her from.


End file.
